


Justice Served

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bondage, Canon Het Relationship, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non Consensual, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-13
Updated: 2008-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Justice Served

Snape couldn't believe his luck when he overheard the mangy mutt was staying in a cave just outside of Hogsmeade. It would be so easy to find him. And he would be at Snape's mercy. Of which there was none.

Outside Hogwarts gates, he Apparated to a cave he himself had made use of years ago. Surely the Headmaster would have pointed Black to the same hidey-hole. Wand at the ready, fortunately, as his assumption proved correct and he was met by perhaps his least favorite person on the planet, Potter excluded.

"Snape. What the hell are you doing here? Does Dumbledore need me?" Black asked, almost rationally, all things considered. 

Snape stepped closer. "I've waited for this moment for years now, Black. _Incarcerous!_ " Cords shot out of his wand, binding Black's wrists and ankles.

"Snape, let me go!" Black spat. "I don't know what you are playing at—"

"I believe you owe me." Snape said as he flicked his wand, removing Black's filthy clothing. " _Scourgify_."

"What the fuck! Why did you do that?" Black's expression changed, the dawning realization causing his flushed skin to pale. "Wait, Snape. I know what you're doing. We were kids; it was all in fun. You are above this, surely."

Snape ignored him, turned him to face the wall of the cave. He released the bindings around Black's ankles, kicking his legs apart before freeing his cock from his trousers.

"We can do this the easy way, Black, or the hard way. I am going to fuck you. Resist and it _will_ hurt. You have my word on that," Snape hissed then bit down hard on Black's ear.

"Just do it, you bastard," Black replied venomously. Snape cast a lubrication spell, for his own pleasure of course.

He shoved Black's chest to the cold wall of the cave and pressed the head of his cock into the tight heat. Black seemed to know to push back against him, although he could hear the man's laboured breathing. 

Snape set a vicious pace, thrusting as deeply as possibly, crushing Black into the wall.

"Happy now, Sniv?" Black ground out. "Aren't you a big man with your cock up my arse? When was the last time you got laid? Best night of your pathetic life, wasn't it? When James and I held you down—"

"Don't even say it, you filthy piece of shit!" Snape screamed, redoubling his efforts, sweat drenching him as he pounded into his enemy.

"Or did you wank alone in your dorm, thinking of red hair and tits the size of—"

Snape bit Black's shoulder as his orgasm overwhelmed him. He pulled out quickly and watched his come begin running out of Black's skinny arse and down his legs.

He tucked himself back into his trousers and smoothed his robes with his hands. He looked up to find Black watching him strangely. "You really did wank thinking of her, didn't you?"

"Fuck you." 

Black began laughing maniacally and Snape couldn't take it anymore. He Disapparated with a loud crack. 

As he walked through the gates of Hogwarts, Snape convinced himself that he didn't regret a thing.


End file.
